Conflicted Love
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: "No, please! You don't have to do this, Switzerland!" Lithuania felt obligated to protect the one he loved. He didn't like the fact that Poland was an easy target. What happens when Poland is stuck in a love triangle. Love can be conflicted, especially if there are more than two people involved. When it all boils down to it, who will Poland choose to love? "Poland, you are mine."
1. Chapter 1

Conflicted Love

Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia or any characters.

Rated: Mature.

* * *

"No, please! You don't have to do this, Switzerland!" Brilliant green eyes watered at the excruciating pain of her ex-boyfriend's resilient hand almost ripping out her neck length blonde tresses. Pained screams filled the shadowy bedroom that belonged to him. She regretted breaking up with him but she knew it had to be done. This was the consequence of her breaking up with her possessive ex-boyfriend. He was certainly intent on making her regret her decision.

Switzerland ignored her pleas for help, only focusing on implanting his seed deep inside of her writhing body. She thrashed about violently the moment she felt her pink lacy thong leave her crotch area. He was not gentle at all with his actions. Time seemed to fly by faster than an arrow. Her pale pink summer dress was torn apart with a knife that he kept by his bedside. Poland exploded in absolute terror when she caught a glimpse of the knife in his robust hand. Nearly missing the delicate skin under the dress, he cut through her garments and the front of her matching pink bra. He smiled sweetly at this observation, leaned forward, and squeezed her freed perky breasts in his playful hands.

His familiar soothing pale pink lips brushed against her plump smooth rosy pink lips. She flinched noticeably at the contact and protested as he pried her mouth open. She attempted to turn her cheek, but he was too speedy for her to catch up. His tongue invaded her moist cavern and he memorized every nook and cranny. He crawled on top of his queen sized bed from the side and settled between her long, smooth, pale tanned legs with a smirk on his face. The open mouth kissing continued on, which distracted Poland for a short while. Switzerland's right index finger traced small circles around her private area.

Poland strived to suppress her threatening whimpers from the pleasure that Switzerland was constructing. Her bare naked hips jerked forward, indicating that she wanted, no, needed his digits inside of her heat.

"Mmm… Like, stop toying with me!" Poland growled, kicking her legs on either side of his towering body. The Swiss male grinned mischievously, leaned forward, and whispered something hotly in her left ear.

_You seem to be enjoying it. Don't fight it. Just give in…_

"No! Help! Someone help me, please!" Poland's bright green eyes overflowed with heavy tears as she heard Switzerland's faux gold colored zipper unzip. The shuffle of removing articles of clothing caused Poland's anxiety level to skyrocket. There he was, Switzerland, in all of his naked glory. Poland was still a virgin and promised to keep it that way until she married the right man. Switzerland had waited long enough to get under her short pink pleated skirt. All throughout their relationship, Poland always rejected the notion of having intercourse. Now, Switzerland was broken up and there would not be any ties between them. Or so he believed.

Poland's emerald green eyes bulged out of their sockets at how large Switzerland was in length. Her breathing hitched as he poked at her weeping entrance teasingly. Poland cried deafeningly, "Switzerland, please don't hurt me!" Switzerland chuckled darkly, shook his head in pity, and rubbed his smooth yet burly hands over her erected nipples.

"You hurt me first. You should have thought about it before starting a war with me. You are such a weak country. I will conquer you here and now, my dearest Poland!" As soon as he finished his mini rant, he invaded her virgin entrance without a second thought. A high pitched scream erupted from her throat as he thrusted his large shaft in and out of her repeatedly. Blood trickled down her leg and a pained screech resounded off of his bedroom sea blue walls. His fingers dug deep into her thighs as he thrusted at different angles. Poland jerked her body away from him, which threw him off guard and his enlarged member was released from her tight heat.

Poland didn't care about her clothes lying on the sparkling clean bedroom flooring. She escaped from his bedroom, raced through the living room and just barely made it out of his apartment. Switzerland's green eyes hardened slightly in disapproval at the nerve of his ex-girlfriend. Poland almost tripped over her own bare feet as she hurried through the bustling crowd of citizens.

Out of nowhere, her naked figure collided with someone who was taller than her by a few inches. She felt so distraught and embarrassed at the state she was currently in. She looked into a pair of dark mint-green eyes. Choppy blonde hair in a bob style cut. It was Switzerland. But how did he manage to catch up with her? Without a single notice, another person who looked like Switzerland caged her from behind. "No! Someone save me!"

"Ugh… N-No…" Poland thrashed in her queen sized pink bed with her eyes squeezed shut in agony. Someone was trying to calm her down and she snapped her green eyes open to see a familiar face gazing down at her paled face. She believed that she was in her own bedroom until she noticed that the pink bed was actually gray and it was a twin sized bed. Looking to her side and tilting her chin up, she noticed a familiar smiling face.

It was France.

Why was he here?

Wait, where was she?

Poland's puzzled facial expression immediately conveyed that she was in question. "You fell unconscious during one of the meetings, mon cher." France scratched the back of his head nervously as Poland slowly leaned up with a hand clutching at her forehead. Her green eyes flickered towards France, who in return, smiled kindly back at her.

"Like, where is Switzerland? I had, like, this totally uncool dream of him…" Poland shuddered noticeably at the memory of the nation trying to rape her. She found it all too confusing since they never even dated nor became romantically involved with each other. Poland would date Lithuania before any of the other countries, for sure.

"He is with his little sister and listening to Germany giving his lecture." France informed the polish woman, who shook her head in disbelief. She crawled out from under the toasty gray toned covers and almost collapsed again. France acted on impulse, capturing her slender figure, and brought her slightly limp body close to his chest.

It seemed like she was resting in his strong arms for hours but in reality, it was only three minutes. Finally deciding to leave this comforting position, France encouraged her to at least consume some food before returning back to the meeting. She brushed him off; fixing her pale tanned thigh revealing, pink and white pleated skirt. He watched as the stubborn blonde departed from his room. Who knew what Poland was thinking while wearing such provocative attire? Other countries were sure to lust over her body. Poland seemed to make herself an easy target.

Meanwhile, Lithuania was fretting over his blonde haired best friend. He adored her so much and was absolutely heartbroken when he watched her fall unconscious right next to him. He couldn't even move from his initial shock. France had taken matters into his own hands and nursed the polish girl back to health in his room. Liet felt guilty about his impulses freezing up.

Poland floated through the vacant hallways in a daze and pushed the door open that led to the meeting with the other countries. Everyone's eyes were scanning her body. She felt violated. These nations were basically undressing her with their eyes. The male and female nations studied her curvy yet slender figure.

There he was…

Switzerland.

That choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut and dark flatly-colored mint-green eyes gazed over towards her direction. She flinched prominently with a dark blush heating up her cheeks at the sight of the older nation who stole her virginity by force in her whacky dreams. There was never a distinct skirmish between Poland and Switzerland, which perplexed her significantly.

Lithuania was by her side in a flash, grasping for her undivided attention. Unfortunately, Poland brushed him off of her shoulders as she continued to stare Switzerland down at the entryway. Germany was growing impatient with Poland's uncanny behavior and ultimately demanded that she sit down this instant. Reluctantly, she stepped toward her assigned seat and continued staring intently at the Swiss male.

Lichtenstein peered over her older brother's shoulder at the intrusive polish girl across the room. Switzerland's curiosity was elevated by Poland's actions during the meeting. He craved her, yes, but he wouldn't voice that in front of anyone. He certainly would not open his mouth about it. His baby sister, Lichtenstein, would be devastated at his confession. She felt like the center of his undivided attention and she would not deal with any other female invading their special bond.

"Bruder, why is Poland staring at you? I don't like her anymore." Lichtenstein huffed softly with a feeling of jealousy swarming in her precious little heart. Jealousy was certainly not something that suited the precious nation. Her older brother treated her like his prized possession. He would never let another man touch her over his dead body.

"Poland, please look at me," Liet complained as he could not capture her solid attention. Without thinking about any consequences, Liet allowed his jealousy consume his logic and he jerked Poland on to his lap. No words were exchanged as Lithuania closed his dark blue eyes and melted against Poland's unsuspecting soft lips. He craved more of her at that moment. His arms encircled her small waist as he turned her in a position where she was now straddling him against the chair. Poland's heart raced off of its treadmill as their lips massaged in perfect sync. Other countries were trying to break them apart but France encouraged their inappropriate performance.

"Don't mess up true love, honhonhon!" France chuckled perversely as he watched romance unfold before everyone's shell shocked eyes. Russia took a swig of his Vodka and the whole place was getting out of hand. Germany demanded order in the meeting room but Liet was too engrossed in the beauty that he was making love with via mouth.

Germany eventually dismissed everyone and smiled at Italy's cute face that was about to shout for pasta. Oh, Germany was going to give him a huge bowl of pasta in their shared bedroom. Spain and Romano walked out of the meeting room with small smirks upon their lips. They planned to have some alone time. Nobody knew they were dating, because they wanted to avoid unnecessary drama. Japan and Greece decided to go out and gaze up at the clouds while cuddling with cats in the sunlight. The other countries paired up with their preferred nations and planned for a wonderful evening. Switzerland watched in disgust as the two affectionate nations continued their osculating. Lichtenstein covered her innocent eyes while her older brother decided to interfere.

"Stop it!" Switzerland ordered loudly, pushing Poland away from Lithuania and she fell to the brown carpeted floor. His dark mint-green eyes widened at the sight of her pink lacy panties when she fell on her back. With a small pained groan, Poland's eyes filled with heavy tears. They threatened to fall at any moment. The sight of her tears made Lithuania furious.

"How dare you hurt my Poland?" Lithuania demanded as he thrusted himself out of his chair. He was the same height as Switzerland, chest against chest, and breathing indignantly. Switzerland was first to back down, grab his little sister's hand, and glare at the fallen blonde on the floor.

"You both are disrespectful." Those last words from Switzerland replayed in Poland's head throughout the rest of the day. She wanted to show the short tempered nation that she was not disrespectful. Liet kissed her on the cheek before they opened the door to their shared bedroom.

"Poland? What's wrong?" Lithuania asked the silent blonde cautiously, flipping on the light that was previously turned off. Poland huffed, "Liet did you, like, even notice how totally jealous Switzerland was acting?" Lithuania inwardly sighed in relief, knowing that he was not the one who caused her to be annoyed.

"Yeah, he was pissing me off." Liet was being honest with his crush as they walked over to their shared bed. Poland glanced over at Lithuania with a small smirk.

"You, like, totally love me, don't you?" Poland teased her best friend, who immediately gave away the answer when he flushed a cherry red color on his cheeks. She had to admit that it was rewarding to have someone you knew for so long to fall in love with you. "Awww! Like, that is so totally cute, Liet!" Poland chirped happily, grabbing his shaking hands in her equally quivering hands, and pecked him on his lips.

Knock, knock, knock

"Poland, Germany needs to talk to you this instant, da." It was Russia's voice muffled behind the front door frame. Lithuania reluctantly released his grip on Poland and they shared another kiss before Poland strode over to the door. The Lithuanian watched as Russia beckoned her to follow him out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Liet decided to clean up the place and make it look all romantic for Poland's return.

Outside of the bedroom, Russia didn't say a word as he forced his strong arm around Poland's slender waist. She protested quietly as they walked past the office where Germany resided.

"Russia? Like, where are you taking me?" Poland demanded an answer right away as he shoved her body forward in to a darkened room. Her dream flooded back in her mind and she freaked out. She panicked as she felt a strong pair of arms hook under her arms and held her captive. Someone's erection poked against her backside and this generated a tremor to travel through her body.

Meanwhile, Liet had a grave feeling that Poland was in some type of misfortune. Something about Russia taking Poland over to meet with Germany was biting at his heart. It did not settle well with him. He turned off all of the battery operated candles around the bed and hurried out of the room.

As he crept through the hallway, he swore he heard Poland scream at the top of her lungs for someone to help her. He would be the knight in shining armor and that would make Poland fall in love with him.

Without a single word, Liet slammed the door open, almost knocking it off of its hinges. He watched in horror as Poland was being blindfolded by the one and only person he didn't want to see. He tackled Switzerland to the ground and started throwing punches. Switzerland was really pissing him off and he was messing with his territory. Sure, Lithuania is usually sweet natured and caring; but once someone crosses his boundaries, it all goes downhill from there.

Poland escaped from the room, removing the blindfold in the process, and found Russia hindering her escape down the hallway. Poland lifted her skirt up to surprise the Russian and swerved around his towering figure. A triumph smile graced her rosy lips but faltered instantly at the realization of abandoning her best friend. She twisted on her heel, not enjoying the idea, but she had to save her friend. Just like he had saved her from being molested by the other countries that were present at the time.

She slid past Russia in a hurry and was instantly captured by a blood nosed Swiss man. Liet groaned as Russia's boot kicked him in the stomach. What was Poland going to do now without her Liet? She had wanted to tell him that she loved him but it was too late.

Or was it?

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review! Comments/Reactions are welcomed with open arms. The more reviews, the faster the updates. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Conflicted Love

Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia or characters.

Rating: Mature.

* * *

Switzerland abducted her; thrusted her inside of his shared room with his baby sister, and pressed her down on his bed. She started crying uncontrollably, which caused Switzerland to flinch at the next outburst.

"Oh no! Please don't, like, rape me or anything! I don't want to, like, die! That would be totally uncool." Poland thrashed under his hold on her flailing body. He smacked her across her face, causing additional tears to leak out from her eyes. "Get a hold of yourself, little girl!" His voice boomed throughout the bedroom. Poland bought that 'little girl' part as an insult. She shot her mouth off at the Swiss man, "I'm not a little girl! How do you think your little sister would, like, feel if she totally caught you trying to, like, rape me?" Her legs thrust violently, feeling as if that nightmare would come true at any moment.

"Whoever said I want to get under that skirt of yours? I'm definitely not looking for a sexually transmitted disease." This made Poland aggravated, which in turn made Switzerland smirk in triumph. Poland's furious facial expression changed to a serene one as she sighed in relief at what Switzerland said. Sure, it was insulting but now with that belief in his mind, he wouldn't dare molest her body. Or so she thought.

"Mind if I invade little Poland with you, da?" Russia stepped through the threshold with a battered Lithuania in his robust arms. The large nation shoved the Baltic nation forward roughly with a small smile. Liet could barely shift his weakened body as he plummeted on to the dark crimson red carpeted floor. The brunette wanted to intervene with their unpleasant motives towards the captive blonde. His one and only love, Poland, was going to be molested right in front of his deep blue eyes.

"Please, please, don't hurt her!" Liet cried out weakly, his left hand clutching at the fuzzy black rug underneath him. Switzerland's attention switched from the struggling polish girl to the injured Baltic nation on the floor. "Russia, don't touch her," Switzerland started as he walked over towards Liet, "yet… I want to show Liet some… _demonstrations_." Russia chuckled darkly, holding Poland's wrists together, and tying them tightly behind her back with a lengthy string of tan colored rope. Poland whimpered in terror as she was shoved on to her back on Switzerland's red and white bed.

Lithuania's hands were tied behind his back easily by Switzerland. The blonde Swiss yanked Liet off of the ground by his elbow, which inflicted an audible groan of pain. Poland's brilliant green eyes widen as Russia's fingers brushed against her left pale tanned thigh. She wiggled around with tears stinging at the corners of her fearsome eyes. "No, no, no! I'm, like, totally not scared of you! I just, like, don't want you touching me!" The blonde Swiss pushed Liet into a regal comfortable chair next to his queen sized bed so he could watch his Poland suffer.

"Like, what would Belarus or that girl with big knockers… Err… Like, what is her name again?" Poland could not remember her name at the moment. She was secretly trying to stall them. Hopefully, someone would come to her rescue. Anybody!

"Her name is Ukraine and I don't really care what my sisters think about me. They are both very weird." Russia explained in his Russian accent as his lavender colored eyes scanned her slender yet curvy figure. "It doesn't matter what our sisters think of us. I could care less what Liechtenstein thinks. She is such a nuisance! She is always following me around. She is always calling me: 'Big Bruder! Big Bruder!' and asking me dumb questions like: 'Can we have a picnic together? Big Bruder, why am I so flat chested? Big Bruder! Big Bruder!' Ugh! I'm so sick and tired of that little-"

"B-Big Bruder… Do you really think that?" Liechtenstein whispered in her high pitched voice, tears stinging at her big deep dark aqua mint green eyes, and hands trembling at her small chest. Sniffles resonated throughout the bedroom as Liechtenstein stood her ground. It was that stupid Poland girl who changed her big brother's views of her! The small girl's sadness instantly switched to loath towards the polish girl. Without a second thought, the little nation bolted over in the direction of Poland and raised her small hand in the air.

Smack!

"I hate you, Poland! How dare you make my big bruder say such terrible things about me! I hate you oh so much! Leave Vash alone, you dirty wh-whore!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to assault the blonde polish nation tied up on their shared bed. Poland cried out in pain, "Ouch, you little bitch!" "No, you are the little bitch!" The little sister hissed in her ear before slapping her across the face once more.

Switzerland rolled his eyes at his little sister's jealousy, shoved her to the ground, leaned over Poland's shivering body, and kissed her gently on her forehead. Liechtenstein seethed with jealousy as her beloved brother kissed the girl she detested the most in the entire world. Pushing her fallen body from off of the ground, she tackled Switzerland off of Poland with an upset frown. Before Switzerland could do anything, his baby sister planted a kiss on his pale pink lips. He refused to kiss her back, ripping his lips away from hers, and slapped her across her face. "What the hell do you think you are doing to me?!" The younger nation's eyes filled up with tears, "Big bruder, I l-love y-you…" Her sweet voice returned after her possessed state vanished before everyone's eyes.

"Unforgivable! Little girl, go sit in the corner. Now!" Vash ordered in his deafening, hair raising, authoritative tone. Liechtenstein obeyed immediately yet reluctantly with a deep frown scarring her porcelain face. "You're so mean, Big Bruder!" She whined loudly, sitting in the corner across from the group of nations preparing to further assault Poland.

Russia sighed deeply, "Now that the drama is over between you two…" He lifted up Poland's short skirt to reveal her panties, "We can invade little Poland. Kolkolkolkolkol…" His creepy laugh caused everyone to shiver in the bedroom. Switzerland nodded, checking to see if his little sister was following directions and Liet was observing his dearly loved Poland.

Lithuania watched in complete horror as Russia's fingers travelled dangerously close towards her private area. "Stop! Damn it, what did Poland ever do to you?" Russia glanced over his shoulder with a small smile. Vash stepped over towards Liet and hooked a finger under the brunette's chin. Tilting his head up, he whispered against his lips, "She has been teasing us for years with those miniskirts." Poland caught a glimpse of the Swiss leaning in at an extremely proximity with Liet, which caused her to snap. Her body skyrocketed off of Switzerland's bed, kicked Russia out of the way, and charged full force ahead. With both hands tied behind her back, she head butted him to the ground. Liet's deep blue eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at what his crush just did to the Swiss man. "Leave Big Bruder alone!" Liechtenstein charged at Poland's smirking in victory figure. She went sailing across the room, hitting her head against the wall in the process.

Everything started to fade to back before Poland's fading green eyes…

"Liet… Save…" Those were the strained words that escaped Poland's rosy pink lips before she fell unconscious.

Within the hour that passed and Poland still remained unconscious, Liet was assaulted by the two male nations and shoved into his dorm with a bloody lip. Russia departed the Swiss' room in search for another bottle of Vodka. Liechtenstein was still in trouble from how she acted in front of everyone. Switzerland watched Poland intently in a different room. It was a room that was rarely used for anything in the world conference building.

"Ngh… ah… Liet…?" Poland mumbled softly, feeling a pair of lips brushing against her forehead and landing against her own lips. It was pitch black in the room and the person who was massaging her lips refused to speak. Liet was usually the shy type after all. That made perfect sense. Poland unknowingly kissed back, timid at first but slowly becoming more passionate. She had no idea that Liet was such a great kisser.

"Mmm, Liet…" Poland panted breathlessly from the intense kiss, fumbling blindly to force his hand on her clothed breast. A high pitch intake of air was heard from Poland as the hand squeezed gently at her breast. Poland felt her shirt lifted and she leaned forward so he could remove it all of the way. He unclasped her bra, releasing her C-cup breasts. She leaned in for another heart racing kiss as a pair of hands fondled her breasts in a playful manner. His fingers travelled down south sluggishly, which generated shivers surging through her veins. The pleasure was immense and the delicate caresses left her yearning for more. The atmosphere started to thicken with pants and sexual cravings.

Poland's skirt hitched up, panties tugged down to her ankles, and his erection poking against her upper thigh. "Liet, you are, like, such a bad boy! I'm just happy that it's totally you who will take my virginity." Things stopped suddenly, which made Poland question what was wrong. He stopped all of his ministrations and leaned down to lick her untainted neck. She gasped softly, moaning, at the butterfly kisses and sucking against the skin. "Mmm… Ohh…" He moaned, not being able to hold back his moans when Poland's hand gingerly grasped his hardened shaft. A smirk appeared on Poland's lips as she pumped him from her awkward angle.

Before he inserted his shaft into her, his lips planted one last searing kiss. She was anticipating foreplay but maybe Liet was too shy and wanted to be bold for once.

"Poland, where are you?" A voice that sounded familiar reached her ears.

It was Liet's voice…

Then who was…?

"Ahhhhhh, help!" Poland screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt the person thrust into her virgin hole. Tears streamed down her reddened cheeks as the stranger fucked her roughly. "No, please! Whoever you are, stop!" Poland begged, clawing on the rapist's back.

"Shhh… It will be okay, baby..." Poland gasped in realization. It was Switzerland's voice!

"No, no, no! Not you! No, I was supposed to be for Liet! This is, like, totally not cool! Wahhh!" Poland cried uncontrollably, holding onto Switzerland's strong shoulders for dear life. His thrusts became faster and harder, which tore her apart. Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, it felt amazing in a way. Since she was overly stressed, the experience turned out to be unpleasant.

"Please, do not, like, cum in me! Anything but that!" Switzerland finally reached his climax and shuddered in bliss as he shot his load inside her. He refused to pull out until he allowed every last drop spilled inside of her body. Her fists beat against his robust chest and she curled up in a ball, shivering. Switzerland pulled her body close to his warm body, cradling her closely. "Poland, I feel so strongly for you. I gave up my virginity to you."

"Wait… what? But you, like, totally just impregnated me…" Poland's brilliant green eyes watered again as she thought about a terrible future with Switzerland's baby. He coaxed her with sweet words and strove to make her feel better. It started to work after a while of jokes and sweet talking but it still didn't make her forget that he forced her into having sex.

Switzerland hooked his right index finger under her chin, tilted her lips at the precise angle, and massaged them with his own. It was so wrong yet felt so right. Something inside her made her not want to leave him. Perhaps it was the fact that Switzerland released in her or that her first time was with him. Besides that, it seemed rather ironic that her nightmare nearly came true. She loved Liet. How would he forgive her if he ever found out? Would he still love her if she was used goods? Sniffles erupted from her and waves of shudders raked her frame.

"Poland, I love you." Switzerland confessed, pulling the naked polish girl closer and closer into a tight embrace. Poland cried against his chest, refusing to feel the same about him.

"I-I, like, totally thought you were Lithuania… Why? Why didn't you… Why couldn't you just be honest?" Poland asked, jerking away from his tight embrace. Anger flared up inside of her as she blindly crawled away from him. She crashed into various objects along the way. Suddenly, her hand landed on something squishy and she flinched as a pair of arms snaked around her naked figure. "Watch out… baby…" Switzerland breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver. "Don't call me baby! I'm, like, totally not your girlfriend!" Poland rejected the Swiss man with a snobbish attitude. It felt like a thousand arrows punctured his heart.

"Don't say that, Poland. I've always adore you. You never noticed me!" Switzerland cried out, lifting Poland into his arms, and making his way to the door. He didn't care about clothing neither himself nor her at this point. He was focused on locating a bedroom, where he could actually see her face and nobody would disrupt them. Poland was against all of these plans but she was sore and it was difficult to move.

Before Poland could holler for help, a hand instantly slapped over her mouth. Her muffled cries were deaf to the ears around them. Finally, Swiss found an extra bedroom that consisted of romantic items. Other nations would visit in this room for a romantic night with their partner. Tonight, Switzerland wanted to treat her right so she would love him back. Presently, she hated his guts because he was a fool to have sex with her in a non-consensual fashion.

"We will stay here tonight, baby." Switzerland cooed, petting her soft blonde chin-length tresses back in a soothing manner. It was mesmerizing. Poland was against allowing assholes woo her but for some reason… she felt at ease. At least for the moment.

Luckily Switzerland didn't toy with her body anymore. Surprisingly, he respected her wishes and slept on the opposite end of the bed.

So, why did she end up cuddling against his chest this morning?

* * *

Thank you for your continued support everyone! Please let me know how I am doing thus far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Conflicted Love

Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia or characters.

Rating: Mature.

* * *

"Attention, everyone. We need to plan things accordingly!" Germany started off his demanding tone with Italy close to his side. "Vee~ Pasta!" Italy shouted out loud, not able to control himself and his obsession with his famous pasta. While the rest of the nations were discussing random ideas, Poland's mind was far from Earth. She squeezed her legs together, thinking about the night that Switzerland, realistically, raped her. Lithuania glanced over at her, blushing faintly, and reached out his hand to touch her cheek. Yesterday was ridiculous. Things got out of hand and he wasn't sure what happened between Switzerland and Poland, but if he found out… He would be killed.

With a deep exhale of breath, Liet mustered up the courage to whisper, "What's wrong, Poland?" She looked away, ashamed. "Nothing is wrong. Like, what are you talking about?" Lithuania respected her answer and remained silent until Germany allowed them to leave the meeting room.

Thirty minutes dragged on and Germany finally dismissed everyone. Switzerland abandoned his baby sister to catch up to his treasured Poland next to his rival Lithuania.

"Poland, dear, you are looking very cute today." The choppy blonde haired male complimented Poland and acted like France when he handed her a red rose. Liet was beyond furious at Switzerland's feigned kindness. Just what was he up to? Poland accepted the rose with a stunned expression, which made Liet seethe with jealousy.

Poland's cheeks reddened to a strawberry hue, looking away with her blonde hair shadowing her face. Shyness consumed her form, hiding behind Liet's body with shivers apparent in her limbs. "H-Hello, Switzerland…" Poland's sweet voice forced through her lips. This reaction to Switzerland's present confused Lithuania and made him concerned. He turned his gaze over his shoulder at the cowering blonde behind him. With a raised hand, Liet moved a strand of blonde locks from her blushing face. Switzerland's face twisted into an anguished expression. He thought up ways to woo her over after the grave mistake he had made yesterday. That's when Lithuania leaned in to place a small, chaste, swift kiss on her sweet lips. Knots twisted in the Swiss' stomach and arrows stabbed into his heavy pounding heart.

"Lithuania, I, like, really needed that… Thank you." Poland squeezed her bright green eyes shut with a huge blush, circling her arms around his frame, and melted in his strong embrace. Switzerland's mouth dropped slightly at the performance right before his dark mint green eyes. Jealousy wrapped its menacing hands around his emotions as his legs stepped forward. Without a second thought, Switzerland intervened once Liet released the young polish girl. Swooping in with wide open arms, Liet had no time to save her once again.

Images of yesterday flooded back into her memory, which caused her to blush and shudder in a mix of pleasure and fright. He was extremely close to her as he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes, lovingly. "Switz…" Poland never finished his name in time when his lips molded against hers in one swift movement. Liet's deep blue eyes widen in horror as Poland gave in to the passionate kiss. Poland pulled away instantly, glancing over her shoulder at Liet's crestfallen facial expression. "Wait, Liet! It's totally not what it looks like!" The polish woman cried out, jerking her body out of Switzerland's strong arms.

It was too late. Lithuania was disgusted at what he witnessed. He wondered to himself what else had she done with Switzerland?

Oh, if only he knew…

"P-Poland?" Liet called out as his hand rested on the door knob on the conference room door. The said polish young adult acknowledge him through watery emerald eyes. "Y-Yes, Liet?" She asked hesitantly as she brought a fisted hand up to chest with a slight tremble. The Baltic nation sighed in a disappointed manner and glanced away as he turned to open the door. "I can't sleep in the same bed with you tonight. Stay with _Switzerland_… since you two _obliviously_ have something going on!" The last part was filled with distrust, distress, and resentment. He opened and slammed the door behind him, leaving the two remaining nations standing in awkward silence.

Two hours passed by, Switzerland settled on his bed, polished his rifle and watched as Liechtenstein glared daggers at Poland. It was like a silent drama between the girls. He found it quite entertaining to say the least.

"I still don't like you. Big Bruder will always love me over you…" Liechtenstein huffed childishly and crawled over towards the bed that Switzerland shared with her. He allowed her to claim her assigned spot on the large bed. Switzerland beckoned Poland to settle down next to him. She shyly stood up, dusted off her backside, and hesitantly stepped on to his gigantic plush bed.

Liechtenstein despised the way Switzerland was growing very fond of the polish girl. Switzerland wrapped his arms around Poland's slender waist as they lay down next to each other.

"Could you turn off the lights, sister?" Switzerland asked in a polite yet serious tone as he glanced over his shoulder at the silently jealous girl. She nodded, almost reluctantly and flipped the light switch to off.

In the meantime, Lithuania visited Russia for hopefully some supportive guidance. He desperately wanted to win back his one true love, Poland. She could be so impulsive and short sighted that others would easily target her. The only downfall with contacting Russia would be his need for Lithuania to become one with him. Unfortunately, Liet would always grow nervous and tongue tied around Russia according to their past history.

"H-Hey Russia?" Liet started off nervously. Russia turned to acknowledge the smaller male and nodded for Liet to continue. "I need some advice. I need Poland back in my life again. Switzerland is-"

"Switzerland loves Poland. There is no stopping love. In fact, you can forget all about her and join me. I'll make you a happier-"

"N-No! I'm not going back to you again!" Liet argued, almost shouting in the larger nation's presence. This outburst attracted additional attention from the surrounding nations nearby. Lithuania fled in the other direction and headed straight for his bedroom. There was no way in this wild world that he would return to Russia. He used to be his prisoner, his maid, his servant.

"I need to talk to someone I trust… Poland? Oh yeah, I'm still distraught from her previous actions. Maybe Italy can help me out." Liet brightened up at this notion and departed from his bedroom in search for the optimistic Italian. It didn't take too long to find him, alone, without Germany by his side. Italy was drawing a picture, leaned against the wall under a huge window in the once vacant hallway. He swore, Germany could be a German Sheppard when Italy was near him. Anyone who dared to threaten his lover would suffer unspeakable consequences. He would rather stay on everyone's good side. He sought to stay on Poland's good side, but he would need some helpful advice first. And who else to ask than a romantic country like Italy? France was romantic but also perverted with giving advice.

"Hey, Italy!" Liet greeted the pasta lover with a bright smile and friendly intentions. Italy glanced up from his drawing and a gigantic grin shined on his face. "Oh, hey Lithuania! How are you?" Liet laughed nervously as he claimed a spot on the carpeted floor in the hallway next to his leaning figure. "I need some advice, please." "Sure, what can I do for you?" Lithuania hesitated before speaking up, "W-Well, I really like someone but someone else is taking her away from me. I don't know how to get her back. I was so jealous… and I yelled at her and the guy. Now, she won't even speak to me…" Liet sighed in disappointment, clutching his forehead as if he had a migraine all of a sudden.

"Oh, so somebody is in love? Well, from what I have observed, you are in love with pretty Poland, yes?" Italy teased the Lithuanian, who blushed in embarrassment at the obvious truth. Was it really that obvious? Well, he did kiss her out of jealousy in front of everyone. He just wanted to show everyone that Poland was his territory and he would claim her with everything he had.

Little did Liet know is that someone had already had their way with his dearest Poland...

"Well, the best way to get to a girl's heart is affection, attention, and if she is superficial, buy her the things that she loves!" Italy was indeed giving honest advice. Lithuania was relieved to practice these juicy pointers. "Oh, and make sure that Switzerland looks like the bad guy." Italy winked and Liet thanked him repeatedly as he stood up to leave.

_I know exactly what she loves. She will have no other choice than to fall in love with me!_

Poland sighed in Switzerland's arms as she closed her bright emerald eyes. Images of Liet and her kissing him passionately in front of the other nations swarm through her thoughts and she instantly felt guilty. A soft sigh slipped through her rosy pink lips. This action concerned Switzerland and he voiced his concern, which was rejected with a vague answer. Poland then made an excuse to go to the bathroom. In fact, she had important motives in mind. She needed to visit a country where she could take a morning after pill in order to avoid any pregnancies. The blonde nation wanted nothing more than to become pregnant with Switzerland's offspring.

Upon leaving Switzerland's room, she rushed out of the world conference building in her pink plaid school girl skirt fluttering in the wind. Her Mary Jane shoes dashed through the grassy lands and she aimed for her home, her country: Poland.

Meanwhile, Lithuania decided to visit his own country to find gifts for his beloved Poland. He searched high and low for things that Poland loved with all of her heart. It made him feel all giddy as he bought things like her favorite treats and even something better. But that was a surprise for his treasured Poland.

Speaking of Poland, the girly yet paranoid at the moment nation, was riding into town and pulled into the famous hospital there. She needed to have something done in order to avoid complications. The doctor asked her embarrassing questions but she had to stay honest. The medical female doctor filled her prescription that was way more effective compare to an over the counter pill. She drove to the pharmacy that was conveniently located nearby the hospital. She didn't have to pay for the medicine for secret reasons. As soon as she pushed the light pink pill through the silver sealing, she swallowed it with a gulp of cold water. Feeling less worried, Poland decided to return back to the world conference building. It would take hours, which was convenient for the Lithuanian in the next country over.

Lithuania returned back to the world conference building right after Poland. He called her on his cellphone, which was answered after four rings.

"Yes, Liet? Like, what do you need?" Poland asked with a slight hesitation in her voice. Butterflies started to flutter in his stomach when he spoke to her politely. "I-I have something special for you, b-but you need to come outside." His shyness caused his stuttering, which was something that Poland always found extremely cute. She agreed to comply with his wishes and hung up her cellphone.

It was not a long wait for Lithuania, something that made him smile. Nervousness clawed at his heart and the sight of the angelic blonde made his heart race off of the charts. It seemed like love at first sight all over again.

"Poland, these are for you." Liet shoved the bouquet of red and white roses in front of her stunned face. She blushed at the sweet present that Liet went out of his way to get her. But that wasn't all that Liet had bought her. He presented her with her favorite treat, Paluszki, that he remembered her stuffing her face with on multiple occasions.

"Oh my gosh! Liet, you are so totally sweet!" Poland shrieked in utter excitement. Before she could jump on him with a breath taking embrace, he rejected her action with a smile. "That's not all, my P-Polish Princess…" Liet blushed tenfold at what he just called the polish girl before him. He picked up a huge pink gift bag that was hiding under his army green coat on the grassy ground. He handed her a pink envelope before handing the gift to her. She read it out loud, which made Liet blush even harder. He didn't anticipate her reading it out loud for goodness sake!

"My dearest Poland, I want you to know that I love you more than you could ever imagine. You are the sun that brightens my day. Your smile is so beautiful. Your personality makes life enjoyable. I adore you so much and these gifts are a token of my love for you. I wish to be the only man in your life. Love always and forever, Liet."

This card brought tears to her eyes and she closed the card very slowly. Those brilliant green eyes shined with tears of happiness when wide open deep blue eyes met hers. She didn't say a word. This troubled the Lithuanian but he waited patiently for a reaction. "Thank you, Liet." Poland's arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried against his chest, and tears streaming down her blushing pink cheeks.

"Hehehe, you're welcome, beautiful. Let's see what is in your gift bag!" Liet exclaimed happily, petting the top of her head in a playful manner. Poland pulled away from the taller male's body and opened the bag to pull out the red and white tissue paper excitedly. Her widened green eyes and huge grin made the butterflies flutter wildly in his ribcage. "Oh my gosh, Liet! I, like, totally love it!" She jumped for joy, holding the pink school girl dress close to her chest. "There's more in there." The brunette rocked back and forth on his heels as she pulled out a small suede light pink jewelry box and opened it to stare intently at the pure gold necklace with a heart charm with the Poland flag painted on. Liet stepped forward to assist her with putting it on. The indescribably happy smile was the best reaction that he could have ever asked for.

"Poland, I have one more gift for you…" Lithuania announced bashfully as he whistled from his last gift to gallop over to them. Poland's green eyes widen and her mouth opened as wide as the ocean as her favorite animal nuzzled against her face. "Pony!" She cried out happily, petting the brown pony affectionately. Lithuania's deep blue eyes were smiling happily at Poland's extreme happiness.

Poland jerked her body from the pony and jumped into Lithuania's anticipating strong arms. His strong arms locked together to cradle her body against his body. She blushed when he held her bottom in a firm grip against his waist. She wrapped her smooth pale tanned legs around his waist to help lock her into place and gazed into his nervous deep ocean blue eyes. "Liet, this is, like, the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me!"

Before Liet had time to react, Poland's lips connected with his and she massaged her addictive sweet lips softly against his trembling pale pink lips. After becoming more confident in himself, he traveled his tongue into Poland's parted lips and held her closer to his body as the kiss evolved. It was passionate, loving, and unforgettable. Sparks flew between them as Liet released the polish girl. He tackled her playfully to the grassy ground below them and attacked her with butterfly kisses along her neck. She moaned softly at the contact of his hands on her breasts. He nervously gave them a squeeze, igniting a stronger flame between them.

Not far away was a neutral country spying on the two lovers rolling around in the grass. He clenched his hands into fists and his teeth gritted in pure hatred.

"You are mine, Poland. I'll take drastic measures if necessary to keep that damn Lithuanian away from you... forever."

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and follow~ Should I continue this story? I would love to hear what you all think! Pretty please for Poland's sake? :) Any reactions/ thoughts/comments/suggestions are welcome! If you speak another language, I can easily translate it! Don't be nervous hahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

Conflicted Love

Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia or any characters.

Rating: Mature!

So, I decided to continue on with the story. Please favorite, follow, and review! As always, thank you for your continued support as well as staying tuned in.

* * *

Polishing his rifle was one of his many favorite things to do. His baby sister was laying on her side, texting some other country on her cellphone. Perhaps she had moved on and found someone new. Switzerland wouldn't dare allow another man to touch her at all. It better be a girl or a guy he is on good terms with. Which is obviously none. He's evaded all of the wars, because he stayed neutral. Yet he was nothing less than over protective when it came to the ones he cared about.

"Who are you texting?" Vash asked his little sister in a demanding voice. She glanced over her shoulder with a small glare in his direction. "Why do you like Poland so much?" She shot back at him with a nosy question of her own. He looked away with an embarrassing blush, muttering something along the lines of: _Why do you have to change the subject?_

"I saw you earlier, Big Bruder. You were seething with jealousy, because Poland is interested in someone else. Why don't you just accept the fact that she loves someone else? I am the one who cares about you the mo-"

"Shut up!" Switzerland hollered with threatening tears in his dark mint green eyes and swiftly fled the shared bedroom. He paced the hallway with small tears sliding down his cheeks. It was true what his little rather annoying sister said. Her words rang true at the observation he had made less than ten minutes ago. He slammed his fist against the wall just outside of his bedroom. Liechtenstein's breath hitched at the sudden noise outside of her shared bedroom.

Outside of the world conference building, laughter filled the air as the two nations wrestled good-naturedly through the lengthy light green grass below them. Poland could not remember the last time she had this much fun with Liet. It had been quite some time and she would not take it for granted. The younger blonde nation found herself on top of Liet's abdomen with a reddening blush. She straddled his waist with both leg on either side of his slender figure. "I am, like, totally dominating you right now!" From a certain angle, the Lithuanian caught a glimpse of the blonde's pink and black cotton panties underneath the pink mini skirt. His current light pink blush darkened as he watched Poland lean in close to kiss him directly on the mouth.

Switzerland needed to ask someone for advice. Who could he ask? Not his little sister, not Germany, no to Japan and Greece. He considered Spain and Romano, since they secretly had a blazing salsa romantic relationship with each other behind the curtains. The choppy blonde haired Swiss walked aimlessly through the hallway and bumped into someone's back. He stumbled back a few steps and smirked at the blonde nation who turned to greet him.

"You need help with romance, mon ami?" France chuckled flirtatiously towards the blonde neutral nation with a finger twirling a strand of his wavy blonde hair. His blue eyes glinted mischievously, pressing Switzerland's body towards a vacant room nearby. The Frenchman was more than thrilled to teach the Swiss about the rules of romance and seduction.

Once they were inside of the random guest bedroom, France guided Switzerland onto the tan queen sized comfortable bed. "First off, you have to be gentle with him or her. I'm into both genders, so if you ever decide to switch teams one day, honhonhon." Switzerland wished he could have brought his rifle with but he bit his tongue instead. He needed these hints and tips to win Poland's heart back and make Liet look like a hopeless romantic buffoon.

"Next, you make him or her feel special. Sway your hips with a seductive yet flirtatious look in your eyes. Like this." France winked with a teasing smirk on his lovely face as he unbuttoned his white button up shirt slowly. He pulled back his shirt, showing off his bare muscular torso and never once removed his blue eyes from the pair of dark mint green eyes. "Mon cher, you look so yummy. I might just eat you up." Switzerland blushed furiously at what the French nation purred out. France crawled onto the bed, caged Switzerland in, and leaned down to whisper something sweet into his right ear.

"I will now demonstrate instead of speaking. Just remember what I do, mon ami." After France finished his sentence, he leaned in closely to kiss him on his reddening cheeks. His lips were plush against Switzerland's delicately smooth skin; it made the Swiss country shiver. The older blonde, France, left gentle butterfly kisses starting from his cheek down to his jawline. Kisses were left behind under his chin and all over his neck. Next, the romantic nation sucked lightly on Swiss' neck, provoking the younger to moan softly. Unbuttoning the buttons on his forest green button up shirt, he licked his chest and latched onto his right nipple. His hands traveled from the younger nation's chest and journeyed down south. His mouth followed his hands. His pearly white teeth latched onto the hem of his forest green trousers and pulled on them tantalizingly. Switzerland's pants started to become tight once he sported an erection. He had no idea that France could have the abilities to arouse him. He was a man! However, it felt amazing when he unzipped his zipper, yanked down his pants, and kneed his palm against the bulge in his dark crimson red cotton boxer briefs.

"It seems like I have aroused you, my sexy fox." France purred against Switzerland's ear, grabbing his length by surprise, and gliding his hand up and down. France was such a tease. Swiss bucked his hips up as he clenched his jaw to contain his moans of pleasure. "Or maybe…" France breathed in Switzerland's left ear, "You were already attracted to me to begin with, mon amant."

Before Switzerland could argue with that humiliating opinion, France leaned down and kissed him. His lips were slightly moist, soft to be exact, and they were addicting. Swiss couldn't remember how it started, but he and France were frantically deepening their kiss. The atmosphere was heating up around them as their tongues wrestled and fought for dominance.

Panting after pulling away, the blondes gazed into each other's eyes. Switzerland blushed considerably red at what they had done. France smirked seductively and worked his way down to envelope his mouth around Switzerland's rock hard erected shaft.

"Ngh! A-Ah…! Fr-France, I feel like I'm going to… Mmm… A-Ahh!" Switzerland's words were strained from the overwhelming bliss and uncontrollable moans. France chuckled mentally as he kept his famous reputation up as a pleasingly quixotic lover in bed. The passionate nation finished the Swiss off with a smirk of triumph. Switzerland's eyes shut as he shivered slightly from the aftermath of his powerful orgasm. France was sweet enough to grab a towel and wipe away the semen that pooled onto Switzerland's abdomen. Who would've thought that his first hand job would be completed with another guy? Man, it felt amazing nonetheless.

France kissed Switzerland once more in a intense adoring kiss and assisted the younger nation with getting dressed. Afterwards, France scanned the blushing mess before him. "So, did you like it, mon cher?" Switzerland looked away, bashfully, and nodded firmly. "Yes. It was my first time." France perked up at this confession and hooked his arm around Swiss' neck. "I'm happy that I was your first. And believe me, mon ami… that will be the best you will ever experience!" The blonde choppy haired nation nodded, scooted off of the bed, and thanked the Frenchman as he silently departed from the guest bedroom.

Vivid thoughts of what Switzerland had learned today with France would not leave his mind. In the end, he allowed the images to play through his imagination like a romantic movie or perhaps soft porn. Suddenly, he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a girly giggle nearby. Peeking around the corner, he watched as Poland twirled in her new short pink school girl dress. She hooked her arms around Lithuania's neck with an adorable smile painted on her rosy pink lips. Liet blushed nervously as Poland kissed him on his cheek. Switzerland rolled his dark mint green eyes at how Liet reacted towards Poland's affectionate advances. He believed, after France's demonstrations, he could sweep her off of her feet in a heartbeat. That is how confident he had become in the last hour or so.

_I need to separate those two nations and fast…_

Switzerland's feet scurried in the direction of the country that would separate them. A sinister grin spread across the neutral nation's face. "Oh, Poland, you will definitely be mine before you can even say anything."

Once Switzerland knocked on one of his good friend's front door, the creepy small smile and lavender eyes came into view. "Can I help you?" The Russian accent was above a whisper yet not loud enough for anyone else to hear besides Switzerland. He nodded, walking through the threshold and claiming a seat across from his bed. "Yes, I need you to help me separate two nations… permanently." Russia cupped his large black gloved hands together as the usual small smile grew bigger.

"Lithuania. I need him away from Poland. Take him away and make him your servant again." Switzerland almost had a desperate tone in his voice and his dark mint green eyes flamed with a twisted anger. Russia nodded instantly, because he was more than thrilled to claim Lithuania once again. And he would not go easy on him. He would do everything against his will or freely.

Moments passed a Liet whirled around with his adorable lover in his muscular arms.. Poland giggled excitedly as the older nation flung them onto their shared bed. This was the same bed where Liet would stare lovingly at her serene face under the moonlit night. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Kiss me, Liet!" Poland demanded in a high pitched voice, caged beneath Lithuania on the comfortable bed. He blushed, leaning down to where their noses were touching. The younger nation was preparing to grab his face and press his lips against hers, but Liet beat her to it. Smooching sounds resonated throughout the cozy clean bedroom with the temperature rising by the second. At one point, it almost felt like they were kissing in a sauna. Hot minty scented breaths were exchanged between the two nations as the kiss deepened. Poland moaned into the breathtaking kiss, grabbed at Liet's soft wavy brunette locks and wrestled their tongues together.

"Oh, Liet… You are, like, the best kisser… in the world… Mmm…" Poland's words were delicate yet lustful as they rolled around on the queen sized bed, changing positions every so often to kiss deeper. Lithuania was in Heaven at this point. It all seemed too good to be true or last for very long. He had Poland all to himself and nobody would dare take her away from him.

That is until their bedroom door was unlocked and swung wide open. Lithuania's hands were clutching Poland's hips as she topped him in their bed. They were fully clothed. Poland turned around due to Liet's terrified facial expression and flinched slightly. It was Russia and Switzerland in the doorway of their bedroom. Russia stomped threateningly over towards the lovers and scooped Poland's trembling body off of Liet's body with ease. He flung her body on to the hard wooden floor without a second thought. Liet was his target and he would reclaim his pretty little Baltic nation once again. Lithuania fought back, surprisingly. Russia's large hands were merciless as they grasp Liet by his collar and tossed his body on to the ground. Poland and Liet's heads collided, which nearly knocked Poland unconscious. A groan of pain escaped through Poland's slightly chapped lips as Russia threw her over his broad shoulder. Lithuania's heart raced, catching a swift glimpse at his rival, and bolt off of the ground. The brunette grabbed Poland's outreached hand and Russia noticed this immediately. Adrenaline pumped though Liet's system as he tugged the blonde from Russia's menacing grip. Both of the nations ended up on their backs, dizziness spreading throughout. "Poland, wake up!" Liet cried out as Russia yanked his hand to prevent escape. Poland slowly looked up with an excruciating pained look on her attractive face. Her eye lids were heavy as she glanced up at the frantic nation being carried away by the large Vodka loving country.

"Liet…" Poland whimpered as Switzerland helped her stand up onto her shaky feet. Her lengthy legs wobbled, "No, let me go!" Poland's body thrashed as Vash tried to restrain her with his arms. Poland chased after the other two nations leaving the bedroom after elbowing the Swiss precisely in the ribcage. This caused Switzerland to tumbled back in pain at the unsuspecting attack. With one eye squeezed shut, the other dark green eye followed Poland's slender body out of the room. It was too late. Now, Russia would take over both of the countries and he would be left high and dry. Like always, it seemed.

Poland put her index finger against her lips in a 'Shhh, be quiet!' gesture the moment Liet's deep blue eye lit up like a light bulb at the sight of her creeping figure. Russia hummed lightly, pulling his bedroom door open, and shoving Lithuania inside. For some odd reason, the large nation left his bedroom door open. Poland did not ponder on the observation for too long. She needed to save her precious Lithuania!

* * *

Uh oh! Cliffhanger...! :)

Poland: I'll save you! x3

Lithuania: Hurry up! O.o

Russia: Kolkolkol... ^J^

Poland and Lithuania shiver and run away from the Russian.


	5. Chapter 5

Conflicted Love

Chapter 5

I do not own Hetalia or any characters.

Rated: Mature!

* * *

"What do we have here? You have come to join us, da?" Russia chortled intimidatingly as he shoved Lithuania on his bed and crossed the room to approach the blonde. Poland was not going to play into any of Russia's games. She was here to claim back what was rightfully hers to begin with. "Poland, I'm glad you could join. Now, I have _two _attractive nations under my control." Russia's black leather gloved hands wrapped around Poland's neck as he slammed the door behind him with his black boot. With a quick twist on the lock, he returned his other hand back to her neck and sent her sailing onto his bed along with Liet.

"Poland, get undressed right now." Russia ordered the wide eyed blonde as he fished around in one of his huge tan military bags. She protested indignantly at the command and folded her arms underneath her breasts in defiance. She would not follow anyone's directions except Liet's directions. "Fuck you, Vodka!" This outburst earned her a horrified gasp from Liet next to her on the bed. It also earned her a painful smack across her face. Tears stung at the corners of her brilliant green eyes at the harsh black leather glove impact. "Undress now." His voice was threatening and Poland reluctantly pulled her beloved school girl dress up half way. Sniffles erupted as she removed the dress all of the way. She was actually scared, for once in her life, of Russia and his motives. Rumor has it that he is gigantic down there. This thought made her shiver as well as the chilly air attacking her naked skin. All that was left was her pink push up bra, pink and black cotton panties, white stockings and her Mary Jane shoes.

"Lithuania, take off your clothes as well. Or I will beat you like I used to back then!" Russia threatened the Baltic nation, who regrettably complied instantly. He was down to his light blue cotton boxers and nothing else. Poland hesitated at her bra and panties. Liet was too shy to remove his boxers, which earned him a whip of a belt against his back. Liet cried out in pain and tugged his boxers off in one fluid motion. "Poland, I do not have all day!" Poland was still not budging and cried out with a high pitched scream at the contact of the belt in Russia's hand.

Before Poland reached behind her back to unclip the bra, it was already falling down onto her lap. She instantly covered her bouncy breasts with her hands with a huge blush covering her face. "Liet?" Poland choked out as the Baltic nation was shoving her body forward to yank down her panties. He mouthed out the words to the stunned girl, 'Forgive me, Poland.'

"Lithuania, I need you to have sex with her." Russia growled, turning on his camera and a small smile graced his lips. Poland cried, scooting away from her love. Russia turned the camera off with a hardened glared sent her way. She hopped off of the bed, naked, and dashed towards the locked door. She never had a chance to touch the lock before Russia grabbed her by her long smooth legs. He dragged her naked figure across the chilled floor and shoved her into Liet's arms. "Liet, like, please don't do this to me." Russia lifted up his belt, ready to swing at Lithuania's answer.

"Either it's him or _me_…" Russia added in that Russian accent, unzipping his zipper to emphasize how serious he was at that moment. Poland turned to Liet and nodded slowly. They leaned in close, tears gliding down Poland's cheeks, and kissed softly. Lithuania desired nothing more than to make love with his dearest Poland. Just not in this way. Russia was growing impatient with the kissing and yelled at them to start having sex.

Out of nowhere, the doorknob twisted and swung open with a furious rifle wielding Swiss man. "Poland, come here! I'll save you, baby." Poland's green eyes widened at the nickname given to her and glanced at Liet's equally widened deep blue eyes for the same reason. "W-why did he just call you baby?" Poland grabbed onto Liet tightly as Switzerland aimed at them at blank point with his fully loaded rifle. The older blonde tugged Poland's upper arm towards his general direction and she was forced to let go of the panicky Lithuanian. "Liet!" Her arm outreached for Liet to grab it but Russia caged him in on the bed. Escape for both of the nations was futile.

Switzerland smiled, whipping his rifle behind his back and scooping his Poland into his arms.

Back in Russia's bedroom, Russia yanked down his pants and a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the entire world conference building. Other nations were curious as to what was happening behind Russia's bedroom door.

"You will become one with me, little Lithuania!" Russia whipped the Baltic nation as he pumped his own gigantic erection furiously. Harsh pants were indicating that Russia was on the edge of ejaculating all over Liet's terrified face. The whips continued with his left hand as his right hand worked at his climax. "Ahh!" Russia moaned loudly as he squirted all over Liet's blushing face. Liet cried out as he was flipped onto his back and whipped repeatedly. Russia needed to recharge and give his little sex slave a break from the whippings. As he waited to recharge again, he pulled out a bottle of lube from his dresser drawer. He squeezed the bottle of lubricant and coated it on his bare pale hands with a smirk. "Lift up your butt." Liet obeyed reluctantly to avoid additional beatings with the unmerciful black leather whip. Russia spread the lubricant around his rim and started to feel him returning back to his previous state. Stimulated by the sight, he inserted one digit to stretch him out and then added another, which earned a distressed cry from Liet. "This is nothing compared to what you will feel in a moment…"

Meanwhile, Switzerland carried her into his bedroom. Luckily, his baby sister was not there. He cared about where she was but he had more important things in mind, like pleasing his Poland. "Switzerland…" Poland breathed out when tears slid down her reddened cheeks. He dumped her naked body on his bed and he forced his eyes to look at the ground in respect for her current lack of clothing. "Let m-me get you something to wear…" Switzerland started to feel rather uncomfortable in Poland's presence. This confused Poland greatly, considering that he had already had sex with her. The Swiss departed from the vicinity in search for that pink night gown that his baby sister made him wear. Hopefully she wouldn't mind. He had a feeling she would though.

Upon returning to the queen sized bed where Poland was situated, he handed her a pair of his black boxer briefs and the pink silky night gown with pink silky pants. Poland's favorite color was pink and she happily accepted her gift. It was a gift that he despised, but would rather give it to his love than throw it away when Liechtenstein was not looking.

"My present to you, baby…" Switzerland blushed, turning around to provide Poland her rightful privacy. Hopefully he was gaining her trust again. At least, that is what he was ultimately aiming for during these acts of kindness and utter respect. Poland smiled an adorable smile as she inspected the pink lacy edged night gown thoroughly. The fabric, she could sense, was not an inexpensive silk at all. He must have put a lot of thought into it.

"Like, thank you! This night gown is way cool!" Poland chirped but suddenly faltered as soon as she thought about Lithuania. Horrifying thoughts swam through her anxiety ridden mind. With another quick thank you, Poland escaped Switzerland's bedroom in search for her beloved Liet.

Russia chuckled darkly, laying the frightening whip down on his nightstand. His fingers were thrusting into his entrance at a hurried speed. Liet was thrashing about at the feeling of being invaded with fingers in a place that they should be. "Po-Poland! Help me!" Lithuania cried out at the top of his lungs when he felt Russia's shaft poke at his quivering entrance. "Kolkolkolkol… Why are you calling for her? She can't hear you, because Switzerland has custody of her now! And I have custody of you no-"

"No, you need to, like, totally remove your filthy hands off of my Liet!" Poland's voice echoed through the bedroom. She was clothed in a night gown that was a little too big in Lithuania's honest opinion. Russia had no time to react when Poland head butted him to the ground. Liet grabbed his clothes, frantically searching for Poland's clothes and pulled Poland off of Russia's large body. "Take that!" Poland decided to assault Russia one more time with her bare foot. That was a big mistake. Russia yanked Poland from Liet's grip and threw her body across the room. "R-Run, Liet! I can take him on myself! Leave!" Poland shouted out as Liet pulled on his pants and shirt. He hesitated momentarily, "N-No! Poland, he will try to r-rape you!" Poland never heard a single thing Liet said, because she jumped on top of Russia and started swinging.

Poland's fists landed across his permanent smiling face and her next punch was caught by his hand. He flipped her onto her backside and pulled down her pink night gown pants and black boxer briefs in one fluid motion. She thrashed as Russia advanced towards her entrance. Lithuania shoved Russia forward, not thinking of the consequences. Lithuania and Russia both flinched at the high pitched scream as he entered just the tip inside her by accident. He really wasn't going to sexually assault her at first. Liet regretted his actions immensely and pulled Russia away from the weeping Poland. "No, Poland!" Liet was scared for her but he became furious once his hardened blue eyes glared at the Russian. "You're an asshole, Russia!"

Poland scurried away from the two nations, who were starting to fight, with her elbows and the heels of her feet. She yanked her pink silk night gown pants along with the black cotton boxer briefs up. Twisting onto her hands and feet, she regained her composure and darted in the direction of Liet throwing punches. "Let's go!" Poland's hands grasped Liet's arms, yanked him off of Russia's large body, and they fled the bedroom.

Suddenly, as Poland was glancing back over to Liet, she collided with another taller nation. "Like, move the hell outta of our way, France!" France refused to budge as Switzerland stepped out from behind him. Romano and Spain turned the corner, chatting idly with their fingers laced together. England walked over towards France with America in toe. Canada was invisible to everyone else but followed behind China and Japan. Greece was not too far behind with a cat sleeping in his arms. "Dude, what's been going on?" America asked loudly with a double cheese burger in his hand, glancing at the Baltic nation and Poland. Germany and Italy were blushing from who knows what. Probably kissing somewhere.

"He's trying to steal my Poland!" Switzerland and Lithuania yelled in unison, pointing at each other accusingly with deadly glares. Russia appeared behind the two nations who he was previously going to war with in his bedroom. Poland embraced Liet tightly to advertise their close meaningful bond. Switzerland was held back by France and England, who was thrashing about to smash Liet's smirking face in.

Switzerland discovers that his weapons and physical strength are restrained, so he makes use of his mouth instead.

"You want to know something that Poland has been keeping from _you_?" Switzerland probed stridently, almost tauntingly. Instantly, other countries stepped in and created a circle between the nations who were quarreling. Lithuania glanced at Poland with a confused facial expression. There was a shimmer of mistrust in his deep cerulean eyes. Poland switched her guilty brilliant green eyes away from the questioning Baltic nation. He turned his undivided attention back to the instigating Swiss.

"What are you talking about?" Liet questioned in a spine chilling thunderous tone. Poland flinched noticeably at Liet's abnormal irritation. He was usually a sweetheart and very composed. "Liet, like, don't listen to anything he says!" Poland started to cry against Liet's torso, clutching on to his sides in a painfully tight grip.

"You're not the first to claim her! Yeah, that's right! I _fucked_ her behind your back!" Switzerland roared with a huge triumph smirk on his face. Prussia was the last to join the circle of nations viewing the nations. His ruby eyes widened at the outburst. "Damn. That's a shame… Good thing, I'm awesome!" On second thought, Hungary and Austria were actually the last ones to show up with wide open eyes and mouths.

"WHAT?!" Lithuania barked with tears stinging in his hardened ocean blue eyes. He shoved Poland on to the floor. His fists were tight as he stumbled forward, blinded with extreme fury, and decked Switzerland in the jaw. England and France were thrown aside by Switzerland's military strength and he charge at Lithuania. Poland desperately wanted to jump in but Prussia's strong hands restrained her from doing so.

"Let go of me! I, like, need to save Liet!" Poland cried out, heavy tears splashing to the left and right as she shook her head from side to side. "No, you will get yourself hurt!" Prussia warned the frantic blonde and covered her green eyes to calm her down. It did not work. Poland struggled in Prussia's hold and almost slipped out of his hold but another nation held her in place. She stiffened when she heard Ukraine's voice nearby. The big breasted woman twirled Poland around to shove her face between her twin mounds. "Mmph… ngh!" Poland was struggling in the strong woman's steel locked arms. Poland crooked her neck back, nose barely able to take in oxygen, and squirmed against the suffocating chest. "I totally can't… breath! Liet, help me!" She managed to cry out, which was muffled once again.

Liet almost found himself distracted by Poland's cry for help. However, his blazing fury was blinding all of his senses. Switzerland rolled them over, threw a couple of punches, and was attacked by a small girl. "Big Bruder! How the hell could you?" Switzerland stared into his baby sister's big aqua mint green eyes in astonishment. "Can't you see that I'm trying to win a figh-"

Liet never allowed the ammunition obsessed nation to finish his sentence. A punch was thrown and Switzerland was out cold when Liet pressed on his pressure points. America started clapping obnoxiously at the winning nation. "Heck yeah! Go Lithuania! You kicked Switzy's ass, dude!" England and France glared daggers at the hamburger loving nation. America calmed down as he was munching on his double cheese burger, and glanced at his brother nation, Canada. "Did you see that Canada? Dude got his ass served!" Canada shook his head, thinking that there was no hope for the human race.

"Ukraine let her go, please." Liet asked the busty awkward woman and Poland dashed into Liet's strong arms. "P-Po… How could you do this to me?" Poland's tears threatened to cause tears evolve in his deep blue emotional eyes.

"L-Liet… He raped me! I thought it was you in that room." Lithuania wanted to storm over to Switzerland and kick him in the crotch multiple times.

What good would that do?

Lithuania sighed, wiping away tears that started to slide down his cheeks with the back of his left hand. "It's not your fault…" Lithuania sniffled as his heart pounded against his chest violently.

"Oh my goodness, kiss her already!" America screamed out, which earned him an elbow in his side by England. Lithuania's face turned to the side to glare at the American. "I think everyone should leave us alone." All of the nations respected their wishes and walked away without another word.

On their way back to their shared bedroom, Lithuania was still fuming with the aftermath of fighting Switzerland. Poland was distraught; clinging onto Liet's muscular arm as they approached the bedroom door.

"I'm so totally sorry, Liet…" The said usually gentle Baltic nation, who was fuming at the moment, glanced down at the shorter blonde nation. He unlocked the door, wrapping a protective arm around her curved slender waist. "We will talk about it once we are inside, Po." The blonde country nodded hesitantly, tears spilling from her emerald eyes.

"Totally…"

* * *

Review please~


End file.
